Wireless local area networks (WLANs) provide Internet access using WiFi which is implemented using the IEEE 802.11 specification. This specification is implemented in nearly every tablet, phone, and laptop device on the market. User equipment (UE) seeking network connections broadcast probes looking for previously-used wireless APs to connect to and provide network access.
Network security problems may exist as a result of rogue APs. Rogue APs are APs that impersonate a previously accessed AP. For example, a rogue AP may receive the broadcast probe looking for the previously-used APs and respond by indicating that the rogue AP is the previously-used AP. Upon connection of the UE to the rogue AP impersonating the previously-used AP, the rogue AP can capture and maliciously use the data transmitted to and from the UE. For example, a user's browsing history, passwords, credit card information, etc. may be vulnerable to interception.
Rogue APs may be devices that implement the WiFi Pineapple specification or Pineapple devices. WiFi Pineapple was originally designed to help security researchers conduct penetration testing in an unobtrusive manner. However, WiFi Pineapple may be exploited by hackers as discussed above. Rogue APs may also be called fake APs, imposter APs, or malicious APs.